Makoto Soda
|his Tecmo counterpart|Makoto Soda (Tecmo)}} (早田 誠, Soda Makoto) is a fierce offensive defender from Japan. He comes from the Osaka prefecture. He wears the number "7" jersey. Description is indeed a fearsome defender which as much as a raw and violent physical power as Hyuga, using his skills in order to injure people with tackles without the referee's knowledge, if necessary. He is quite fast and he tends to put effects on his balls when he passes or shoots. A bit like Hyuga and Napoleon, he is an impulsive person and can get into a fight with someone, he was given a warning by the match referee before the first match of the nationals, and later Napoleon uses this to his advantage to get him expulsed in the J Boys' Challenge. History Boys' Fight arc In the Osaka qualifier tournament, he scored the winning goal against Taichi Nakanishi with his almost unbeatable Kamisori Shot, which has a horizontal top-spin effect that can trick many Japanese keepers. thumb|186px|left After a Toto magazine interview to Katagiri, where the scout said that he was eager to find a "rival for Tsubasa", Soda himself was mad about this and was ready to defeat the Nankatsu captain. In the match between Nankatsu and Azumaichi, he gave Tsubasa a hard time and even injured Tsubasa's leg. However Nankatsu still managed to win since Tsubasa is clever enough to change tactic and, when it seems he's about to shoot at the Azumaichi's goal zone some point, instead makes a pass to Shingo Takasugi, who scores with a header. Aftewards, he changes his aggresive to a more easygoing attitude, proving that he is only a raw fighter while on field, a fact that Tsubasa could understand after ending the match. J Boys' Challenge arc was also chosen as a member of the All Japan Jr. Youth, to participate in the Internation Jr. Youth Tournament. In the match against France, he has been sent off by receiving 2 yellow cards while marking Napoleon. Battle of World Youth arc In the World Youth, he did not join the J-League after high school to focus on the national team, because of the two defeats in friendly matches against Netherlands Youth. However he was casted away by coach Minato Gamo, since his football had only one pattern. After that, he went through his training and came back with his soccer improved, therefore he was able to play the 2nd round of the Asian preliminaries. Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, he joined Gamba Osaka. Golden-23 / Rising Sun arc In Golden-23 and Rising Sun, he is one of the defenders of Japan. Techniques Trivia *In his first match against Tsubasa, Soda said that he had tried the Drive Shot before but couldn't do it at the young age. However even when he grew up, it seemed that he had given up on the Drive Shot, as he hadn't been practicing this shoot anymore. *In the 2018 anime, he was wearing yellow cleats. *His name is Guillermo Peterson in the Latin American dub and Ralph Peterson in Europe and Hayan (حيان) in Arabic dub. Gallery |-|Color spread= VO_16.jpg Capture-0.PNG Japan (RS) 1.jpg |-|1983= Azumaichi (CT).jpg Kamisori Shot.jpg Azumaichi ep71 (1983) 1.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 1.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 2.jpg Soda Tsubasa ep71 (1983) 3.jpg Azumaichi ep72 (1983) 1.jpg Soda Reverse Kamisori ep72 (1983) 1.jpg |-|SCT, film= Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg Makoto Soda ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Soda ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 12.jpg|Kamisori Shot Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg |-|J= Left Kamisori Shot (CTJ).jpg Left Kamisori Shot (CTJ) 2.jpg |-|2001= Soda.jpg |-|2018= Kamisori Shot S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Kamisori Shot Soda_Nakanishi_ep32_(2018)_1.jpg|Defeating Nakanishi Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg|Team sparring Nankatsu Soda ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Soda ep34 (2018) 2.jpg|Challenging Tsubasa Kamisori Tackle ep35 (2018) 1.jpg|Kamisori Tackle Soda Tsubasa ep35 (2018) 1.jpg Soda Taki ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda vs Taki Golden Age (2018) 1.jpg|Golden Age Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Final scene of the 2018 anime |-|Art= Azumaichi MS (DT).png|Azumaichi middle school Makoto Soda (DT) 1.png Azumaichi MS (DT).png|MS Soda HS (DT) 1.png|HS Tatsunami Institute (DT).png|Tatsunami high school Tatsunami Akita HS (DT).png Soda Japan WY (DT).png|U20 Gambaosaka.makotosoda|Gamba Osaka |link=https://captaintsubasa.fandom.com/wiki/Gamba_Osaka |-|Manga= Tatsunami_(BWY).jpg|Soda & Nakanishi vs Kojiro Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan External links de:Makoto Soda es:Guillermo Peterson Category:Support characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc